


The Education of Sabrina Bouvier

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: An alternate late 20th and 21st century [4]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Babysitting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Family History, I open at the close, Mary Anne’s mom’s name is Anna instead of Alma, Modeling, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nude Modeling, Pretend marriage, Sabrina is popular af, Spit As Lube, and she isn’t dead, and yet she ends up with the school klutz, but not Patrick Thomas bashing either, like everybody at school ships them, not for Patrick Thomas fans, she and Richard got divorced when Mary Anne was 6, they’re like 7 at that point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Relationships: Sabrina Bouvier/Jackie Rodowsky
Series: An alternate late 20th and 21st century [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609264
Kudos: 1





	The Education of Sabrina Bouvier

(Houstonia, May 2006)

THE RISE OF RODOWSKY  
By Kevin McAvoy, staff writer

A couple of short years ago, virtually no one outside the Space Coast Metro had heard of Sabrina Bouvier Rodowsky,25. That all changed when,at Christmas 2003,the former child model became one of the first suborbital tourists. Along with nine other lucky people,she got to ride to the mesosphere in a converted MiG-31. I interviewed her two weeks ago at the palatial League City house she shares with husband Jackie,also 25,and their as yet unborn daughter.

Ms Rodowsky is a tall ash blonde,much given to wearing the latest fashions. You probably guessed it when you read her maiden name:she is a fourth cousin of former First Lady Jackie Kennedy Onassis,and proud of it. She welcomed me into their post-and-beam style house and escorted me into a modern living room,complete with fireplace. A wall-screen TV is above the fireplace,with a DVD player next to it. We sat down on a fluffy sectional sofa.

H:How are you?

SR:I'm great! Thanks for asking. Isn't this a pretty house?

H:Yup. So,how's your husband?

SR:My dear Jackie is much involved with his work as a guidance counselor. As you may know,he helps disadvantaged children of all races,genders,and creeds from around the Friendswood-League City-Pearland triangle attain the educational services they need to succeed in life. It's a very noble endeavor,if I do say so myself.

H:What are you doing with your own life?

SR:I model sometimes. I have a lifestyle i-log,mainly cooking with some gardening included. You might see me on local TV sometimes. So I keep myself occupied.

H:Your father is Ed Bouvier,arguably the face of NASA during the 90s and one of the most recognizable modern astronauts. How was life growing up in his shadow?

SR:Not as tough as Pat Mullane would have you believe! Dad's always been pretty respected around his workplace and outside of it as well. Me and my siblings weren't harassed by his career,if that's what you mean.

H:What about John Pike?

SR:What about him?

H:He got divorced in '93 and his wife died shortly thereafter. Far be it from me to accuse him of murder,since she obviously died in a car accident,but how did that affect you?

SR:Very little. John's a good man. It's amazing that he and my daddy are actually still astronauts.


End file.
